Till We Meet Again
by LadyMDSmalls
Summary: What happens when a war brings two people, who are destined to have the greatest love story in history, together at the worst time of their lives. Can they survive their circumstances? Follow the story of love, loss and a Christmas miracle. All character names belong to Scandal and no infringement is intended.
1. Chapter 1

What happens when a war brings two people, who are destined to have the greatest love story in history, together at the worst time of their lives. Can they survive their circumstances? Follow the story of love, loss and a Christmas miracle.

 **AN: Hi all, this was supposed to be a Christmas one-shot in response to a challenge from my good friend anonolitz, but it took on a life of its own . She and I were talking and I explained why I stopped writing. It really boils down to a few factors but the main one was that Shonda's determination to ruin Olitz in Canon, left such a bad taste in my mouth, that I just didn't have the desire to write about them anymore. So, because I value anonoliz very much, I will give it another shot. Here is the first chapter to this story. If you want me to continue, let me know and I promise I will. I am estimating it will be about 5 chapters.**

 _Fitz_

The whirring sound of the helicopter blades blared in the distance as the whistle of bullets, explosions and screaming men inundated Fitz's ears. "How did I get myself into this?" he thought, "I'm going to die". He looked over at his best friend Jake, and he could see the same thoughts mirrored on his face. They were Army surgeons and they were landing in a middle of a hot zone that was taking on heavy enemy fire.

 _Flashback_

Fitz had it made. He was a brilliant Army Captain serving as a medical surgeon; all he had to do was join the Army Reserves, file for a waiver, and go into practice with his fiancé's father, and the military would have left him alone. He knew this and yet he let them get him anyway.

He could still hear his father's angry words in his head, "Fitz, you idiot! What have you done?! I knew this medical school nonsense would end badly! Why didn't you just listen to me and go to law school like we planned? Why do you always have to be so difficult? Why couldn't you just stick with the plan?"

Fitz's father, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II, or Big Gerry as most people called him, was a very domineering man. From the time Fitz learned to crawl, his father had been steering his career towards politics. He had developed a "30-year plan" for Fitz's life. What schools he would attend, what sports he would play, types of girls he would date, colleges he would attend and what political offices he would hold before obtaining the ultimate prize: to become the President of the United States. Big Gerry's plan was foolproof. He felt anyone, even a trained gorilla, could execute it with great finesse…that is…anyone, except his son Fitzgerald.

Fitz rebelled every chance he got…after being kicked out of the best private schools in the nation, his father enrolled him in Hargrave Military Academy in Chatham, Virginia. Hargrave was the turning point for Fitz, he stopped fighting and worked his way through the ranks, until he finally became the battalion commander, his senior year.

As he sat down with his guidance counselor to discuss his college choices, he felt like he was suffocating; he knew he was just going through the motions and he felt himself drowning in despair. In a moment of clarity and impulsiveness, he took a deep breath and informed his counselor that he wanted to apply to Harvard's Pre-Med program instead of Pre-Law like his father wanted.

 _Present day_

Fitz swallowed hard and put on a brave face as they ran up to the Sergeant Major who was screaming at soldiers as they hopped off the transport. "Alright men, head to that bunker through the tree lines, keep your head down! All I want to see is assholes and elbows! There's enemy action all over the damn place!" He finally turns to the two medical officers and says, "Stick close Captains, we'll get you to where you need to be sirs!"

Fitz and Jake look at each other and quickly decide they are no-one's fool; they would stick close to the man who seemed to know what he was doing. They grab their gear and quickly follow the Sergeant Major as he continues to yell "alright men, hit the ground running…move it, move it!"

"Sirs did you remember to stop by the armory and pick up extra ammo for your .45s?" the Sergeant Major asked. They nodded to let him know that they had. "Well damn, I'm impressed, you two might make it through this war after all! Keep your heads down I say!"

As the firefight continued, men were dropping like flies. Jake and Fitz dove in and began working on whatever soldier they could reach. They climbed into trenches and dragged the wounded into a makeshift battle aid station to patch them up.

Finally, after many hours, there was a break in the bombardment…enough for the choppers to pick up the seriously wounded and transport them along with the two surgeons to the in-theater combat support hospital.

"Give me some suction!" yelled Fitz, trying to get himself heard over the chaos in the operating tent. "I need better instruments, this is crazy!" Fitz mumbled to himself, while yelling out loud "I need an endotracheal tube STAT!"

"Look alive! Let's get them treated and get them out of here!" Colonel Beene yelled as he walked around the surgical ward checking on the progress of treatment"

"Hey! Colonel, Can I get a damn endotracheal tube before this man dies?!" Fitz yells.

Colonel Beene was a no-nonsense, ass-kicking career military man, and the commander of the 385th Combat Support Hospital; his word was law. His head snapped back around as he heard the doctor yell once again for an endotracheal tube. "The hell you say!" he exclaimed with a smirk…he liked a spunky take charge physician as long as he stayed in his lane. "Someone get that doctor what he needs!" he yelled and then proceeded to yell at someone else to get the biohazard bags off the ward and out of the way.

Fitz continued to work on the corporal that was laying on his table. He was determined that come hell or high water, this man wasn't going to die…not on his watch! He did everything he could, and while Corporal Jones survived the surgery, there was no way he would make it through the next 48 hours without the advanced surgery that could not be performed at the combat support hospital.

"I probably could have done more if I had one of those Rochard Systems" Fitz quietly explained to Jake as they sat on the stoop drinking a well-deserved glass of scotch.

"A what?" asked Jake, he was a plastic surgeon by trade and wasn't familiar with the instrument.

"A Rochard System. It's a retractor that gives me better access to the abdomen. If I had something like that, I could have done more for Corporal Jones."

"Well they probably have those on the Comfort hospital ship, but I don't know how you're going to be able to get there to get your hands on one" said Jake. "Yeah, well we will see about that" mumbled Fitz, a plan already forming in his head.

As the sun began to rise, Fitz began to put his plan in motion. During the evening, Corporal Jones's health took a turn for the worse and it became imperative that he be medically evacuated to the HSNS Comfort for more advanced care. Fitz had decided that he would break protocol and travel with the wounded soldier so that he could provide care, if needed, during the flight.

"Good morning sir, I have reserved the chopper to transport corporal Jones to the HSNS Comfort…it leaves on the hour…" Fitz began,

"I know when it leaves captain and who gave you permission to do that?" Colonel Beene demanded.

"Sir... I respectfully request…"

"Your request is denied" Colonel Beene promptly responded, with a deliberate tone of dismissal.

"Sir, I respectfully request to accompany Corporal Jones to the HSNS Comfort…"

"Fine, Fine! That soldier probably won't make it," Colonel Beene cut him off, "but mark my words, you are going to regret getting on my bad side, Captain. Dismissed!"

 _Hours later_

Captain Grant had arrived, handed off his patient, and gone straight to the officer's quarters for a quick shower and change of clothes. Feeling refreshed, he followed the signs to the surgical ward to see how his patient was doing. As he stepped into the observation galley, he couldn't help but be impressed with the modern feel and the advanced instruments. He settled in to observe the operation.

"This is an impressive team" he thought. "They move and work together like a well-oiled machine".

During the surgery, the operating physician got called out to help assist with another incoming trauma, and it was then that Fitz really began to notice the number two surgeon. "Wow, she's really good" he thought as he looked on.

The longer he observed, the more enthralled he became with the methodical surgeon, and just when he didn't think he could be surprised any further, she lifted her head and their eyes met for the first time.

It was as if time stood still…he drew in a surprised breath and became flush with the heat from the instant attraction he felt for this total stranger. Her beautiful brown doe eyes shimmered with both a look of seriousness and surprise. Her long lashes framed her eyes like that of a porcelain doll, and her fine, smooth cocoa skin; a sharp contrast to her surgical whites.

He could feel a light sheen of sweat begin to form over his brow as they continued to stare at each other through the glass, and then as quickly as it began, their eye contact ended.

Fitz couldn't control his body's reaction to the surge of adrenalin he suddenly felt. His uniform suddenly felt very uncomfortable in his genital area and he felt like a schoolboy unable to control his bodily functions. "I have to meet her" he whispered to himself.

 _Olivia_

Olivia could feel the sweat forming on her brow "swab me please" she said to an assisting nurse. She felt like someone was staring at her, and as she raised her head, her eyes met with the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes she had ever seen. She drew in a surprised gasp and continued to hold the stare they were sharing.

"Damn, that man is so fine!" she thought "No, that's not right…he is more than fine, he is magnificent and I would like to drink his bathwater" she laughed to herself. She lowered her eyes and continued to focus on the task at hand.

The corporal looked so young and fragile, and she wanted to do everything she could to save his life. As she finished and began to close, she couldn't help but think about the beautiful man on the other side of the glass. Her body yearned to leap through the glass and pounce on him but she knew that was not appropriate. She finished closing up the corporal and instructed her team to take him to recovery.

"Hey Liv, what's going on? You seem so distracted" her best friend Abby observed as they cleaned up and removed their dirty scrubs. "Does it have anything to do with that tall drink of water in the observation gallery?" She laughed.

"Girl, mind your business and focus on you" Olivia said laughingly as she continued saying, "I would love to know who he is, have you ever seen him before Abbs?"

"No, I think he came in with the corporal, but I'll find out for you…" Abby said as she shook her head. She chuckled to herself as she looked over at her best friend. Olivia's eyes had glazed over, and her skin was flushed as though she had run a ten-mile race. She could tell Olivia had gone into a dreamlike trance and there was nothing she could do to shake her from it.

Fitz, ran his hands up her smooth arms and gently cupped her breast. As he began to massage one nipple, then the other, he relished the little whimpering sounds coming from her full beautiful lips. She let out a small sigh and parted her lips slightly as she felt him lean forward to capture her lips in the most sensual kiss she has ever experienced…

"Liv, Liv…Olivia!" Abby's voice finally penetrated her mind. Olivia shook her head to clear her thoughts while leaning over to dry her hands. "Damn, that seemed so real" she thought.

"Yes Abby, what's up, why are you calling me" she asked, her back still turned. She turned around and immediately felt the earth shift, the planets align and all felt right…she couldn't help the big beautiful smile that appeared on her face…

"Olivia Pope…I'd like you to meet Dr. Fitzgerald Grant III" Abby announced with a little smirk on her face.

Fitz stuck his hand out to shake hers, never breaking eye contact, and as their skin touched, an electric current ran through their fingertips and sealed the connection. "Hi" he said as he felt his brain short-circuit… With wide eyes and a forever smile on her face, she looked deep into his eyes and said… "Hi".

TBC

 **So what do you think? Leave a review and let me know if you want me to keep going.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I'll try to answer some of them specifically, but just know, that I appreciate you all!**

 **Rachgreengeller I love what you said, because that is what I was going for. I was inspired by a few movies that are actually set in during the Vietnam era, plus I am a huge MASH fan, but I wanted to give it a more modern day feel, so I wanted Fitz and Jake's friendship to be more like Owen and Teddy's friendship.**

 **Not sure how I can write James into the story, but if it organically happens, I'm all for it!**

 **Helicopter sex...hmmm...interesting, but unless it's Marine One, definitely not the most comfortable place to have sex lol!**

 **Someone asked about time period... this is a fictional war, but along the lines of Vietnam meets Persian Gulf**

 **Da Princes and Me's... what up girl! You know I have much love for you! Thanks for the review :-)**

 **Ok, without further ado: Here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Olivia looked into the beautiful cerulean eyes, mesmerized by the man standing in front of her. Never in her life had she felt such a strong attraction to someone so quickly. She could feel her pulse pounding and wondered if he could feel it too. She quickly decided that she needed to regain control of her feelings and get her mind back in the game.

"My God Olivia, get a grip and stop acting like a high school girl with a huge crush!" she told herself.

"The surgery was touch and go, but Corporal Jones did great; he made it through," Olivia informed the Captain. "The next 24 hours are crucial; if he makes it through, it's a good chance he'll be ok" she said.

"Look, I pissed off my commander in order to get him here, so all I have to say is, he better make it!" Fitz exclaimed passionately. "Are you done for the day? Can I take you out and buy you a drink?"

Olivia was having an internal dialogue with herself while he spoke; on one hand, she was extremely attracted to him and wanted nothing more than to strap this man to a bed and have her way with him, however reason and logic won out in the end, as she took a deep breath and stated, "I don't think that would be a good idea doctor". "Maybe I'll catch up with you later; I have to do rounds."

 _Flashback_

 _Olivia had always lived her life according to rules of logic and reasoning. She was an Army brat, the only daughter of Major General Eli Pope, the Army's top-ranking official on Military Intelligence and Black Ops. He was an opposing man who expected nothing less than perfection from Olivia._

 _Olivia had lived overseas, the majority of her childhood. She spoke seven languages fluently, and had a talent for integrating with the natives and procuring "hard to get" items. She was very clever and well-liked wherever she went._

 _"_ _Olivia! How many times do I have to tell you? You have to be TWICE as good. Why on earth would you ever think to go to medical school? You belong in the Military Intelligence arena...it's what you were born to do! It's your destiny to take over the reins when I finally retire!"_

 _Eli made no attempts in hiding his disappointment. He had been grooming Olivia since she was a small child. She was proficient in linguistics, code breaking, riflemanship, and hand to hand combat. Her future was set, all she had to do was accept her destiny and rise to power within the ranks… however Olivia had other plans._

Present (4 hours later)

Fitz looked up from his book as he lay on the cot in the officer's guest quarters on the ship. He thought he heard light knocking on the door… after a few minutes, the knocking sound came again…this time louder. Fitz rose from the bed to answer the door only to be met by the woman who haunted his dreams.

"Captain Grant"… Liv started…hesitating to find the right words… "Captain Grant!" she says loudly in an attempt to keep the sobs from escaping her lips. She raises her head to look him in the eyes and she knows…she just knows as soon as she sees him staring at her with his smoldering gaze, she wouldn't be able to keep it together. The tears that had been pooling in her eyes, began to flow down her face, as she took a deep breath and locked eyes with him…"

"Captain Grant, doctor grant… I regret to inform you that Corporal Jones succumbed to his wounds tonight." She couldn't look away as she continued on, with a shaky voice and hands, "he went into septic shock a few hours after surgery… there was nothing that we could do".

Fitz felt like he was having an outer body experience. "No!" he shouted in his mind, "No, that can't be right, the conditions were right, he came out of surgery fine and he should have made it" he continued the argument in his head.

Olivia's eyes grew wide with a feeling of trepidation as she watched him slowly combust from his feelings. He hadn't uttered a word, but Olivia could feel the heat emanating from his core, ready to explode any minute.

Fitz turned to Olivia with a sad, yet determined look on his face… "Take off your clothes" he said, as he continued to stare at her with an intensity that made her back up a couple of feet. He didn't say another word as he continued to stare, finally breaking the silence with the whispered word…"Please".

Olivia gasped as she digested the words he had just uttered…"Take off your clothes…please". She could not believe he had the nerve to demand that she have sex with him! She couldn't believe he would think so little of her as to objectify her in such a manner. "Take off your clothes" kept repeating itself on a loop as she stood frozen in indecision.

She shook her head and finally regained her wits, "I REALLY don't think so!" she huffed angrily. "I don't know what kind of girl you think I am, but I AM NOT the girl in every port, and I AM NOT a one night stand" type of girl, so you can just get the HELL OUT OF HERE! " she yelled.

Fitz continued to stare at her, unable to move. He knew what he had just said was completely inappropriate and grounds for a complaint; he couldn't believe he had uttered the words that had now caused major strife in his love's life. He couldn't even understand why the death of this soldier affected him so powerfully; they were at war and soldiers died all the time, so what was his issue?

Fitz continued to stare into Olivia's hurt eyes and suddenly the tears that had been pooling in his eyes became a streaming waterfall cascading down his face. He silently began to sob…sobbing for the loss of Corporal Jones, sobbing for his circumstances, and sobbing for the loss of a love before it even began.

Olivia's heart began to break as she watched the myriad of emotions play across Fitz's face. She knew in her heart that the words coming from his mouth didn't match what he was feeling. She had seen this happen often…at some point, the chaos of war catches up to you; sometimes sooner than later. She began to take small, non-threatening steps to close the gap between Fitz and herself, all the while whispering to him, hey…it's ok…everything will be all right…" as the gap closed between them, she felt her arms move out to embrace him in a hug.

Fitz's head fell to her shoulder as he began to sob in earnest. Sounds of anguish escaped his throat as he took solace in the gift of comfort Olivia was freely giving. They stood there for 20 minutes as his body was drained of all the built-up stress he had been suppressing from the time he arrived in theater. He clung to her tightly, thankful for the soft warm body pressed against him.

Olivia slowly moved her arms up to bring his head eye-level with her. This man was a complete stranger to her, but she knew she would willingly give him her heart and her body if he asked. She stared into his red-rimmed eyes, marveling at how attached she already felt to him. "It's going to be ok Fitz, it's going to be ok" she whispered to him, as she continued to stare into the deep sea of blue, knowing that everything was about to change.

Fitz let out a sigh; his heart felt like it was going to explode with love as he slowly lowered his head; moving slow enough to give her a chance to move, he crashed his lips against hers in a sensual kiss that sealed their fate forever. As he deepened the kiss, tasting her sweetness, he slowly broke the seal and whispered…"I love you".

TBC

Next Chapter contains a smut warning :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: lol you guys crack me up. I really got you with the pace of their relationship, didn't I? I could literally see the collective group sit up and go "whoa, what?" Have no fear, I'm going to unpack that and more in this chapter, but first a little nugget: As you read this story, keep in mind that 1. They are in a wartime scenario where things tend to move fast because no one is guaranteed tomorrow and 2. This is a short-story (I think it will be longer than 5 chapters but definitely not 20 or 30 chapters because I just don't have that kind of time to commit :-)**

 **Alright, let's get to it!**

* * *

Chapter 3

 _I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_ _  
_ _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_ _  
_ _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_ _  
_ _To carry love, to carry children of our own… Ed Sheeran_

"I love you…"

Olivia separated herself from him after giving him a quick peck on his lips and gently pushed on his chest in an attempt to give herself some space to think. She was flushed from the emotions coursing through her body, and needed to take a deep soothing breath to calm down. She had such intense feelings for this man…unreasonable feelings that defied all logic, but love, she thought? "We can't possibly be in love this fast…"

"Fitz…I…I… I need a minute" she finally gets the words out. "I don't know what to say to you about this, I..I think you are feeling really emotional right now and unsure of your future. This place gets to the best of us…" she stammered as Fitz put his finger to her lips to silence her. He understood where she was coming from; he was blind-siding her, and his actions seemed very impulsive, but he was as sure as his name that he was truly in love with Doctor Olivia Carolyn Pope.

"Shhh, I get it Olivia, I do…but hear me out" he said. "I've been in and out of relationships and one thing I can honestly say, is I have never felt this way about anyone before." "Look at where we are" he said, gesturing around the room, "…tomorrow is not promised to us, but when I look at you, I can't stop smiling and feeling happy. A love like this comes along only once in a lifetime. I see a future with you, one with us surviving this war, settling in Vermont and raising our beautiful children together…two…maybe three. We'll have to have a boy first so he can fight and protect his little sister because she will be exquisite. Do you feel it? Can you see it Livvie?"

"Livvie" she whispered as tears sprung to her eyes in reaction to the beautiful dream he described. She could definitely see it… a little boy with curly brown hair, tanned skin and grey eyes was reflected in his eyes as she continued to stare into them.

"No one has ever called me that before," she said, continuing to whisper as she slowly moved back towards him; she could easily imagine the life he described; so much so that she decided to throw caution to the wind, step back into his personal space and kiss him with all the passion that was pent up in her heart. She knows without a doubt that this isn't a fling; their feelings are real, and they run deep.

As their tongues battled for dominance, the two surgeons forget about all of the variables they will need to deal with in their lives. They are consumed by passion as their bodies meld together, becoming one entity of lips, arms and legs.

Fitz slowly removed the scrub top from Olivia's body, continually whispering…"I love you," the words caught in a loop of fervent expression. His heart swelled in anticipation as he pulled her closer and began to slowly kiss down the side of her body. His lips and tongue slowly tasting her buds through her bra until, in a moment of impatience, Olivia reaches behind her to unclasp and remove the offending item. She releases a loud moan as he captures her nipple, sucking on it like a newborn while softly nibbling around the circumference. The feeling was amazing and had her almost coming immediately. She grabbed his head back to her lips, biting down on his lips as she ran her fingers first through his soft curls, then down his back and to the hem of his t-shirt.

They hungrily devoured each other with kisses, nips and bites as they quickly removed their remaining clothes and moved effortlessly towards the bed. Olivia reached down to caress his penis, her eyes growing wide as she felt his length and girth. Fitz stilled her roaming hands, looking deep into her brown eyes, "are you sure?" he asked. There wasn't anything he wanted more than to sink his penis into her deep warm, welcoming pussy, but he had to be sure…he didn't want any regrets to taint their memories later on.

"I'm sure", Olivia breathed out as she lowered herself to the bed, lying down and spreading her legs wide enough to accommodate him. Fitz gazed at the goddess lying on the bed as he lowered himself on top of her. "I love you so much Livvie…so much," he whispered as he captured her lips once again. He lay gently on top of her, supporting his weight on his elbows as he lowered his head, kissing down her body until he reached his target, drinking in her sweet nectar. He swirled his tongue around her pink lips and breathed in her scent…she smelled heavenly. "I've died and gone to heaven" Fitz thought, "moments like this only happen in fairytales… I want to make this woman my wife!"

Olivia bucked upwards, unable to control her body's response. "Oh God, she cried out as her orgasm exploded and took her by complete surprise. She was engulfed in a sensation of warmth as she slowly came down off of her high. It was difficult to catch her breath and before she could say another word, Fitz had moved back up her body and swiftly entered her.

"Oh my God Olivia, you feel so good, please tell me you'll be mine forever, I love you so much" he cried out as he slowly moved in and out, allowing her time to adjust to him. He had never felt anything so good in his entire life, and he knew if he died tomorrow, he would die a happy man.

The room filled with sounds of moans and bodies smacking together as they performed their love dance. Liv wrapped her arms around him and clawed his back, desperately trying to get even closer to him. "Harder Fitz, please… I love you so much," she chanted over and over again. She could feel the heat building again as Fitz lowered his head to her neck, sucking gently and breathing in rhythm to his strokes. "I love you so much" he repeated as tears rolled down his face. He was overcome with emotions as he felt her orgasm under him again.

As her pussy grabbed hold of his penis, creating a vise-like grip, he could feel himself losing control; speeding up his thrusts and roaring with completion, his hot semen filling her core as his body completed its sporadic trembling movements. He had never had an orgasm so powerful in his whole life. He felt his brain short-circuit as he slowly came down from his high, kissing her all over her body while whispering sweet words of adoration. He looked longingly into her eyes and kissed her deeply before rolling off of her and pulling her closer for a cuddle. "Wow", they both stated at the same time, laughing at how in sync they are. "Wow" was the last thought as their eyes slowly drifted close and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 _385_ _th_ _CASH_

"Captain Ballard!" Colonel Beene yelled at the retreating back of Jake. Jake had just finished a fifteen-hour surgical shift, and all he wanted to do was have a glass of scotch and fall into his bed for the night. He had been covering for Fitz for almost two days, but he was fresh out of ideas on what to do next. "Captain Ballard, WHERE is Captain Grant? He was supposed to drop off his patient and return immediately to base, now I'm being told he hasn't shown up for his past two shifts... What the hell is going on?" Colonel Beene snarled. "Sir… he got caught in an emergency and his services were needed at the hospital…he'll be back first thing tomorrow", he said, crossing his fingers behind him, praying that he wouldn't get caught in the lie he was telling. "The hell you say?" questioned Colonel Beene, "Well I tell you something Captain, I don't know what kind of games you two are playing, but if he doesn't get his ass back here first thing tomorrow, heads are going to roll!" he stated as he stormed off mumbling about spoiled officers and how he could have been running Harvard.

Jake made his way back to the tent and quickly sent Fitz, a text from his satellite phone. "Hey buddy, I can't cover anymore. The CO is pissed! You better have your ass on the first transport out in the morning or both our asses will be in a sling. I've been told you will be recorded as AWOL and bad…very bad things can happen. I hope whoever she is was worth it…" he typed furiously. Jake let out a sigh and closed the phone. He had known Fitz for a very long time; they always had each other's backs, but this was one for the books. He didn't know what had come over his best friend, but he knew things were going to get harder for him once he returned.

 _HSNS Comfort_

Fitz stirred from his sleep as he heard the chime indicating that he had received a new text. He rubbed his eyes and slowly removed himself from the bed in an attempt to not disturb Olivia. He quickly read the text, pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, and let out a deep sigh. He silently began to pack his small bag and make a call to the ship's operation center to see when the next transport was scheduled to leave. His heart was heavy and he felt consumed with sadness as he gently shook Olivia awake to tell her goodbye.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I have to go." He said looking at her as she rubbed her eyes and sat up so she could process what he was saying. "My CO is about to bust a gut because I'm still here and I'm going to catch hell when I get back to my duty station. I'm so sorry, I don't want to leave you like this, but I have to go," he said.

"That's ok Fitz, I understand. I don't want you to be in more trouble than you already are," she said with a sad smile. "I love you, please stay safe. Here is my mailing address," she said as she quickly wrote it down on a slip of paper she found on the desk next to the bed, "please write me as often as you can. I'm going to really miss you…" "Me too" he sighed as he pulled her into a long deep kiss. "We'll see each other again Livvie, I swear to you. I'll find you no matter where you are, I'll come back to you…" He declared as he pulled her in for an earth-shattering kiss before opening the door and walking away.

Olivia felt her heart shattering as she stood in the steamy shower. She had decided to shower, change and return to her own room to get some more sleep. His words kept repeating in her head, "I'll come back to you", but she couldn't ignore the foreboding feeling of dread that permeated her thoughts. "He'll be back…he has to be," she told herself as she walked back to the room she shared with Abby.

It was still very early in the morning, and Abby was asleep as she slipped into their quarters and quietly climbed into her bed. She let out a quiet sigh as she opened her night stand drawer and pulled out a framed picture of a handsome man with green eyes. She lovingly caressed the face in the frame, let out another sigh as she returned the frame to the drawer, and rolled over to silently cry herself to sleep.

TBC

 **Well! How about them apples? What do you think is going on? Will they see each other again? How much trouble is Fitz in and what's going to happen to him? Well, I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. Leave me a review and let me know what you think of the story so far…have I quelled your fears or caused more angst? Was that love scene the bomb or a complete dud? I'll be waiting to see what you have to say. I probably won't be able to update again for a few days, so enjoy the update!**


End file.
